Fall of Reach
*ADM Roland Freemont† *ADM Michael Stanforth† *VADM Danforth Whitcomb *COL Urban Holland |commanders2 = *Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee *Shipmaster Rho 'Barutamee *Unnamed Shipmaster *Shipmaster Ardo 'Moretumee† *Unnamed Field Marshal† |forces1 = *385,421,100 Available Military Manpower **152 Exoatmospheric Ships'Halo: The Fall of Reach', ''pages 295-297 ***Epsilon Eridani Fleet ****1 supercarrier ****At least 1 carrier ****At least 4 cruisers ****At least 5 destroyers ****At least 8 frigates ****corvettes ****20 Orbital Defence Platforms ****3 Refit and repair stations **58,485 Land Assets ***Platoon of SPARTAN-II commandosHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 240Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 173 ***SPARTAN-III supersoldiers ***UNSC Marine Corps[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=intel Bungie.net: CAA Factbook] ***UNSC Army **11,050 Air Assets ***AMX-4 ***VMX-22 **1,209 Waterborne Assets |forces2 = Around 750 total warships *At least 4 fleets **Holy Respite **Righteous Vigilance **Valiant Prudence ***1 ***Numerous s **Particular Justice ***At Least 341 Covenant ships ****1 ****1 Covenant supercruiser ****Multiple s ****Multiple Covenant cruisers *Numerous ground assets |casual1 = Heavy losses in space and on the ground *Over 130 ships **1 Supercarrier **Anchor 9 *20 Super MAC Cannons *3 Refit and repair stations *Majority of ground forces **Unknown number of SPARTAN-IIs and at least 4 SPARTAN-IIIs ***All but one member of Noble Team *Heavy civilian casualties |casual2 = Heavy losses in space and on the ground *Over 262 ships **One third of the Fleet of Particular Justice'Halo: The Fall of Reach' - page ?? }} The Fall of Reach,Halo Encyclopedia, page 198Halo Official Timeline sometimes referred to as the Battle of Reach,Halo 3 - Promotional Material: Believe (Magazine Ad) the Reach Campaign,Halo 2 Limited Collector's Edition - Bonus Item: Conversations from the Universe and the Defense of Reach,Halo 3: ODST - Easter Egg: ONI Memorial was one of the largest engagements in the Human-Covenant war. It was fought between the UNSCDF and the Covenant from July 24 to August 30, 2552. A small number of human survivors remained on the planet until September 7. Background By the 2550s the UNSC had become exhausted. With much of the UNSC fleet transferred to star systems such as Sol and Epsilon Eridani, the Covenant began pushing into the UEG's Inner Colonies with little resistance, frequently losing less than eighteen ships in engagements.Data Drop 2 ONI meanwhile studied recent planetary attacks and Covenant ship movements, eventually concluding in July 2552 that they were close to discovering Reach, calculating an 87.2% likelihood of it being found by the end of the year. Consequently, Admiral Margaret Parangosky advised Vice Admiral Stanforth to seriously consider using Reach in the hypothetical Operation: RED FLAG,Data Drop 3 a plan which would involve the sacrifice of an entire world in order to succeed. Despite suffering a severe defeat at the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, the Covenant managed to place a tracking device on the and used it to find other human colony worlds. When the Iroquois returned to Reach, the human presence - and its extent - was disclosed and later revealed to the Covenant fleet.Halo: The Fall of Reach 2010 Edition - Page 251Halo Encyclopedia - Page 208 - The Fall of Reach Ironically, the location of Reach was already known to the Covenant; a previously recovered Forerunner artifact indicated Reach held another artifact. At first, the Covenant sent a pre-invasion force, consisting of a few s and a , the Long Night of Solace, to Reach and secretly deployed a large force in the Viery Territory. This invasion force was cloaked from UNSC sensors by sophisticated Stealth pylons deployed around it. The Covenant also sent a small Sangheili Zealot strike team led by a Field Marshal to recover a Forerunner artifact from an excavation site near the Visegrád communications outpost. Battle Winter Contingency Before the discovery of the Covenant invasion force, Noble Team was sent to investigate a signal blackout at the communications array outpost that kept Reach in contact to the rest of the UNSC. Sabotage by Insurrectionists was suspected. As Noble Team arrived at the station, they discovered that the Covenant was behind the disturbance. After rescuing pinned-down UNSC troops and finding the remaining survivors at the station, Noble Team was ambushed by an elite team of Covenant Zealots. The only Zealot that escaped the skirmish alive was the leader of the team, a Sangheili Field Marshal.Halo: Reach - Level: Winter Contingency Opening Skirmishes The Covenant created a beachhead on Reach in the Viery Territory with anti-air batteries surrounding the perimeter of their staging area. With several Spires, the Covenant covertly inserted massive invasion armies, including several Corvettes, without detection. After the skirmishes at the communications array, Covenant forces attacked Sword Base in an attempt to overrun the ONI facility and potentially even find the forerunner artifacts under the facility. However, these forces were repulsed after Noble Team reinforced the base and brought its anti-air turrets and communications back online. The Covenant Corvette leading the attack was forced to retreat and was destroyed by an orbital MAC round.Halo: Reach - Level: ONI Sword Base With reports of Covenant deployments on Reach becoming ever-more frequent, the UNSC decided to initiate a reconnaissance operation in order to ascertain what the Covenant were hiding in the "Dark Zone." Upon discovering that the Covenant were massing a large invasion force, the UNSC organised a counter-offensive.Halo: Reach - Level: Nightfall UNSC Counterattack .]] As the fighting across the Viery territory escalated, the UNSC Army launched its offensive at the Covenant's staging ground in an attempt to overrun the Covenant forces. The assault was spearheaded by Noble Team. Throughout the assault, members of Noble Team destroyed several of the Covenant anti-air batteries enabling the UNSC to achieve air superiority. Supported by Longswords and Frigates, the UNSC Army continued its drive across the Covenant staging areas. However, the situation changed when the , Long Night of Solace, appeared over the area and reinforced the Covenant forces. As a result, many UNSC frigates were lost and the assault ground to a halt.Halo: Reach - Level: Tip of the Spear As the Covenant grew in number and in strength, the UNSC began to lose their initial home-field advantage. On the ground, the UNSC would never successfully go on the offensive again and although they would hold off the Covenant in certain areas such as New Alexandria, any surviving UNSC forces were ultimately glassed. One of the first defeats suffered by the UNSC on Reach was the Covenant's second attack on Sword Base, this time actually glassing areas around the Base. The arrival of the supercarrier led to Operation: UPPERCUT, where Noble Team used Sabres and the corvette Ardent Prayer to deliver a "Slipspace Bomb" to the supercarrier and destroy it. Unfortunately, during the battle, the Slipspace drive malfunctioned and wasn't able to detonate remotely. Jorge-052 voluntarily sacrificed himself to manually trigger the drive. Just as the supercarrier was destroyed, more Covenant ships arrived, this time in the form of Cruisers and Assault Carriers, to reinforce the Covenant forces already present on Reach.Halo: Reach - Level: Long Night of Solace Further Engagements is shot down in New Alexandria.]] Over the next week, Covenant ground forces landed on the planet and Covenant ships began glassing targeted areas. A battle broke out in the city of New Alexandria, with large numbers of civilian evacuation transports being shot down by Covenant air and ground forces. Units from Noble Team assisted Army and Marine forces in clearing evacuation zones, succeeding in damaging a Covenant corvette in the process. Though UNSC forces, with great sacrifice, ultimately succeeded in clearing the majority of Covenant troops from the city, Covenant naval assets began to glass the city, and one member of Noble Team was killed by sniper fire while redeploying.Halo: Reach - Level: ExodusHalo: Reach - Level: New Alexandria .]] Redeployed, Noble Team and a small force of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers were ordered to destroy the Covenant-occupied Sword Base in a scorched earth operation. Proceeding into the base, the team encountered Doctor Catherine Halsey, who enlisted their help in defending her laboratory amid the ruins of a Forerunner complex from advancing Covenant forces. After successfully holding off the Covenant forces, Halsey ordered SPARTAN-B312 to transport a fragment of the A.I. Cortana to the , while Jun-A266 escorted her to CASTLE Base elsewhere on Reach.Halo: Reach - Level: The Package Even as August 30 dawned, however, a third, much larger Covenant fleet was detected exiting Slipstream Space on the edge of the system. Third Covenant Fleet Arrives Although elements of the UNSC Army and Navy were engaged in a pitched battle with Covenant forces throughout the Viery Territory, a large portion of the Epsilon Eridani Fleet, including Captain Jacob Keyes, was being kept ignorant of WINTER CONTINGENCY to facilitate the capture of a Class-Five vessel for use in Operation: RED FLAG.Data Drop 5 However, plans fell apart when a second Covenant fleet of 314 vessels came to reinforce the attack. This combined flotilla, the largest ever recorded at that point in the war, would not only crush the UNSC in space and on the ground, but ultimately take up positions to glass the planet itself. The approaching Covenant fleet was first detected in slipspace by Remote Scanning Outpost Fermion. The station's commander, Chief Petty Officer McRobb, sent an emergency message to FLEETCOM and ordered self-destruct to prevent the station's data from falling into enemy hands.Halo: The Fall of Reach 2010 Edition - Pages 327-332 A few minutes later three hundred and fourteen Covenant ships exited slipspace at the outskirts of the Epsilon Eridani System. WINTER CONTINGENCY was declared, and Admiral Roland Freemont issued file/bravo-tango-beta-five, ordering all ships around Reach, as well as those at Tantalus and the nearby Jericho system, to rendezvous at Reach in preparation for the coming assault.Halo: The Fall of Reach 2010 Edition - Pages 335-336 The Covenant moved in on the orbital defences before the UNSC fleet fully consolidated. Fifty two late arriving UNSC ships, including the , ran a gauntlet of Covenant warships as they attempted to link up with the main fleet. At the beginning of the battle, only about a hundred UNSC ships were readily available to defend Reach.Halo: The Fall of Reach 2010 Edition - Page 343 Space Battle above Reach.]] Purity of Spirit s taunt to Reach.Transmissions}} The main Covenant force moved in on the orbital defences. The initial salvo of Plasma Torpedoes was mostly absorbed by three sacrificial refit and repair stations, allowing the defenders to return fire. The Orbital Defence Platforms and a nuclear minefield combined to take down a full third of the Covenant fleet, destroying about a hundred Covenant ships with the first salvo. The vaporized Titanium-A of the refit stations also served to block incoming plasma torpedoes. However, the next Covenant salvo significantly damaged the UNSC fleet, as the Covenant maneuvered for clear shots around the Titanium dust cloud and moved in for the kill. They destroyed a quarter of the Super MAC platforms, further crippling the UNSC orbital defence capabilities, before retreating out of range. A previously unknown warship type, the Covenant supercruiser, carrying an immensely powerful energy projector revealed itself, destroying the before withdrawing temporarily. The attacking fleet withdrew to regroup after deploying hundreds of dropships to the surface. The UNSC fleet pursued and destroyed a large number of the Covenant dropships, but many still made it through and landed on Reach's northern and southern poles.Halo: The Fall of Reach 2010 Edition - Page 344-349 As the surviving dropships disgorged thousands of troops, the Covenant fleet began another attack. Some ships made pinpoint slipspace jumps, putting them within the UNSC formation. This left them vulnerable for a short time but allowed them to strike the ODPs directly. The Supercruiser returned and destroyed the and from beyond ODP range. The engaged and destroyed the Supercruiser, detonating a Shiva nuclear device inside the Covenant warship's shields. The detonation reverberated off the shield and disintegrated the Supercruiser.Halo: The Fall of Reach 2010 Edition - Chapter 36Halo Encyclopedia - Page 208 - August 30 Attack on the Orbital Defense Generators Thousands of Covenant landed on Reach in an attempt to destroy the Orbital Defense Generators, and were intercepted by Marine forces who were able to defend against the first few waves of Covenant forces while sustaining heavy casualties. The remaining SPARTAN-IIs who were not assigned to Reach Station Gamma were sent to Orbital Defense Generator Facility A-331 to assist in the defense of the station. Unfortunately, their Pelican escort, Bravo 001, was shot down, resulting in the deaths of four Spartans (including Malcolm-059), and leaving others wounded. Near their crash site, the surviving Spartans discovered the shell-shocked remnants of Charlie Company.Halo: The First Strike 2010 Edition - Pages 14-21, '' Charlie Company had been assigned by Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb to find the prototype NOVA Bombs. They were forced to help defend the Orbital Defence Facilities on their way to their objective. Unfortunately, as the Covenant neared the Orbital Defense Generators, someone at HIGHCOM panicked and ordered Longswords to bomb everything within 500 metres, resulting in the destruction of the Covenant ground forces in that location, but also catastrophic friendly fire: Charlie Company was reduced to four men, and its leaders: Lieutenants Jake Chapman and Buckman were killed. The Spartans, after being briefed on the situation by Charlie Company, responded to a distress call from Whitcomb, who requested immediate evacuation. Frederic-104, commander of the Spartans, split the remains of Red Team into four groups: Team Alpha (Frederic-104, Kelly-087, and Joshua-029), which was tasked with eliminating an encampment of 10,000 Covenant and their hovering cruiser (without the use of a nuclear weapon, as the EMP blast would render the generator inoperable), Team Beta, tasked with defense of the Orbital Defense Generators, Team Gamma (Li-008, Anton-044, and Grace-093), ordered to retrieve Whitcomb, and Team Delta (the Charlie Company Marines and six wounded Spartans which included William-043, Isaac-039, and Vinh-030), ordered to secure the Spartans' fallback point at CASTLE Base.'Halo: The First Strike 2010 Edition''' - Pages 31-38 Team Alpha hijacked three Banshees and approached the Covenant encampment (they were ignored by the Unggoy Zawaz, who assumed they were Sangheili on a secret mission) and used Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapons within the shields of the Covenant ship, destroying the encampment and negating the EMP effect that would have disabled the Orbital Defense Generators. Joshua was killed in the process by concentrated small arms fire from the 10,000 Covenant ground forces encamped around the Cruiser.Halo: The First Strike 2010 Edition - Chapter 4 The remaining Spartans of Team Alpha then fell back to CASTLE Base, blasting their way through the remaining Covenant in the area with two commandeered Wraiths. Team Gamma accomplished its mission and fell back to Camp Independence with Whitcomb, where they survived the partial glassing of the planet. Team Delta fell back to CASTLE Base, but in the process lost the remaining Charlie Company marines and every Spartan save for Vinh, Isaac, and William. When the remnants of Team Alpha and Team Delta arrived at CASTLE Base, they found Catherine Halsey there.Halo: The First Strike 2010 Edition - Chapter 12, '' Unfortunately, Team Beta was unable to stop the Covenant, who attacked in their thousands. The Orbital Defense Generators were compromised, and the Covenant (after eliminating the powerless, immobile ODPs in geosynchronous orbit around the planet) began the glassing of Reach.'Halo: The First Strike 2010 Edition''' - Pages 145-146, '' Mission to Reach Station Gamma During the space battle, the AI Doppler, controller of Reach Station Gamma, was unable to destroy the vital information on board the , an ONI Prowler involved in Operation: HYPODERMIC. As the Covenant deployed troops to the station, Doppler reported this violation of the Cole Protocol to the ''Pillar of Autumn before self-destructing himself to keep from further violation. In response, Captain Jacob Keyes sent John-117, James-005, and Linda-058 to the station. They accomplished their task and destroyed the NAV database onboard Reach Station Gamma, but at the cost of James and Linda. While on board, they rescued some Marines on board the station: Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson and Privates Wallace Jenkins, Bisenti, and O'Brien. They then were evacuated by Pelican back to the Pillar of Autumn. Linda-058 was clinically dead, but there was a chance of saving her, so she was placed in a cryo-chamber. John-117 asked Lieutenant Hall to scan for James (who was blown into space) but they were unable to find him.Halo: The Fall of Reach 2010 Edition - Chapters 34-35, 37 Battle at Aszod On the ground, the Fleet of Particular Justice was beginning their glassing run. Aszod was the last off world extraction on the continent of Eposz and one of the last places to not but be utterly destroyed. UNSC convoys were en route to the yards, while the three remaining members of Noble Team, Carter-A259, Emile-A239, and SPARTAN-B312, trailed behind. Their job was to reach the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, that had landed in the Aszod shipbreaking yards, and deliver the final fragment of Cortana. Six and Emile fought their way through the surrounding area and shipyards and eventually reached the correct landing platform where Keyes was to receive the fragment. Covenant troops swarmed the landing platform before the meeting could happen. Once clear, Captain Keyes received the package. However, a appeared and headed toward the Autumn. Emile, who was in a MAC gun turret, was killed, leaving Six to destroy the cruiser with the gun. Six's shot hit its energy projector, crippling the cruiser. The Autumn escaped Reach and jumped to Installation 04.Halo: Reach - Level: The Pillar of Autumn A dozen Covenant ships led by Covenant Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee pursued, while the remaining vessels stayed behind to finish glassing Reach. Back at the shipyards, the stranded Noble Six continued fighting against the Covenant invaders. Eventually, the lone SPARTAN was overwhelmed and killed by a group of seven Sangheili warriors.Halo: Reach - Level: Lone Wolf Aftermath The UNSC lost their second largest military-industrial complex, after the Sol system, and sustained crippling military losses at Reach, losing over one hundred ships, including irreplaceable cruisers and supercarriers such as , , and , not to mention the large numbers of civilian and military personnel killed by the invading Covenant forces. With the Epsilon Eridani System in Covenant hands, there were no further major stop points before Sol. Some estimates put total defeat at a matter of weeks. The Office of Naval Intelligence believed that the location of Sol was compromised and began relocating heavy industry facilities and command centres out of the system.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=6 Bungie.net - '' Jason Jones Interviewed By You''] A memorial for Office of Naval Intelligence personnel lost during the Fall of Reach was created at ONI Alpha Site. Here, prominent ONI Scientist Catherine Halsey was memorialized despite being alive. At the same time, despite such a devastating defeat the UNSC still fared better than in previous battles. Even against the technologically superior Fleet of Particular Justice, outnumbered 2:1, they still managed to inflict disproportionate losses to the Covenant, due largely to the twenty Orbital Defense Platforms orbiting Reach. The AI Cortana piloted the fleeing to the previously undiscovered Installation 04. While the Battle of Installation 04 was tangential to the main front, the containment of the initial Flood outbreak-and the experience gained-was just as critical to the survival of the UNSC. As well the prototype Mark VI armor was being field tested during the Fall of Reach.Halo: Reach - Description: MJOLNIR Mark VI The data from these tests were used to improve the final models of the armor that were issued to John-117 and other surviving SPARTANs shortly before the Battle of Earth. On October 8, 2552, Admiral J. Garcia compiled 844 files related to UNSC Naval actions taken in the Reach Defense Coordination Zone from between July 24 and September 5. They were compiled into a report called "Preliminary Reports of Action - Defense of Reach." They were eventually sent to UNSC High Command for further simulation and data mining.Halo Legendary Crate - Bonus Item: First Twelve Hours Rescue operation As the Covenant began glassing Reach, the surviving Spartans continued their fight. Team Gamma; a Red team splinter composed of Anton-044; Grace-093 and Li-008, had managed to survive and complete their mission to rescue Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb from HIGHCOM. Too late to reach CASTLE base, they hid in the mountains attacking Covenant units with the use of guerrilla tactics as opposed to a conventional assault. They programmed their Mjolnir suits to transmit the "Oly Oly Oxen Free" secret code on E-Band radio, hoping that any surviving SPARTANs would discover it and help them.Halo: The First Strike 2010 Edition - Chapter 19 Meanwhile, underneath the ruins of CASTLE base, Dr. Halsey and 5 SPARTANs (Fred; Kelly; Will; Vinh and Issac) had spent 5 days combing the remains of a Forerunner structure and an additional 5 days trapped in a hallway inside the ruins by Covenant forces. They managed to retrieve a Forerunner Crystal that the Covenant were seeking, but it emitted a burst of radiation which alerted the Covenant to their presence. Vinh and Issac fell at the hands of overwhelming Covenant forces, and the others escaped by blowing the hallway down behind them.Halo: The First Strike 2010 Edition - Chapters 13-15 '' After the survivors were recovered by ''Ascendant Justice, a Covenant Flagship captured by John-117 after the Battle of Installation 04, the ship drew a group of Covenant vessels out of the system in pursuit to Eridanus secundus, leading to the destruction of the asteroid colony, and the destruction of the artifact and the recovery of a small number of pieces by the Covenant. Also, the Ascendant Justice destroyed around sixteen Covenant warships during the escape in Slipspace and at the rebel base.Halo: First Strike, page 339Halo: The First Strike 2010 Edition - Chapters 18, 20-30, '' Engagements A variety of engagements happened across Reach over the battle. Smaller squads facing off, like at Visegrád, or larger army sized clashes like with Szurdok Ridge. List of Detailed Engagements *Raid on Visegrád Relay *Battle of Sword Base *Battle of Viery **Assault on Szurdok Ridge *Operation: UPPER CUT *Raid on New Alexandria **Evacuation of New Alexandria *Raid on Sword Base *Battle of Aszod Timeline The Fall of Reach took place over the course of just over a month. From July 24, 2552,'Halo: Reach''' = Level: Noble Actual all the way to August 30, 2552. Participants The Fall of Reach was one of the largest deployments of troops and hardware for either side. At least 58,000 land assets were at Reach at the time of the invasion. Over 152 UNSC Naval assets were utilized in the battle. Several notable people of both the Covenant and the UNSC were at the battle. This includes Thel 'Vadam,Halo 2 - Level: The Heretic John-117, Hieronymus Michael Stanforth,[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/michael-stanforth Halo Waypoint: Universe - Michael Stanforth] Catherine Halsey, and Edward Buck. Trivia *In Halo 3: ODST, on a wall in the level Mombasa Streets, "Remember Reach" is written as a rallying cry to the people of Earth, similar to the 19th century Texan Revolution cry: "Remember the Alamo." The slogan is also the name of [[Remember Reach|a Halo: Reach marketing campaign]]. *The Fall of Reach has often been compared to the attack on Pearl Harbor. An example of this is when Chief Petty Officer McRobb compares Reach to Pearl Harbor. He remembers that Pearl Harbor, too, was once thought too strong to attack, and resolves not to let his lack of attentiveness allow the Covenant to surprise the Reach defenders.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 283 *At the time of the invasion, at least one hurricane was raging on the surface of Reach. Gallery File:Winter Contingency.JPG|Noble Team on their way to investigate the communications disturbance. File:Battle of Reach.jpg| escapes as Reach is being glassed. File:HaloReach - Space Battle.jpg| and a Sabre engage a over Reach. File:Noble Six Reach.jpg|Noble Six looks on as a crashed Covenant ship burns. File:Fall of Reach Ground Battle.jpg|UNSC ground forces engage a Covenant Banshee formation. File:Noble Team Reach.jpg|Jorge-052, Jun-A266, Emile-A239, and SPARTAN-B312 watch as Kat-320 formulates a plan. File:Noble Six City.jpg|Noble Six watches the city of New Alexandria as it is invaded by Covenant forces. File:Reach-UNSC Savannah.png|UNSC Savannah being escorted by a formation of Sabres. File:REACHcartercorvette.PNG|Carter watching a Covenant from a UH-144 Falcon. File:HaloReach - Frigates.png| and engaging Covenant ground targets. File:Reach AssaultCarriers.jpg|A Covenant fleet entering the system just after the destruction of Long Night of Solace and Ardent Prayer. File:Reach E310 Campaign10.jpg|A battle raging around Anchor 9. File:Picture0001.jpg|UNSC and Covenant forces clash in the Viery Territory. Fall of Reach 1.jpg File:Fall of Reach 2.jpg|A skirmish over Reach during Operation: UPPER CUT. File:Reach menu background 4.jpg|Reach is glassed by the covenant Appearances *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Dirt'' **''The Return'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''i love bees'' Sources es:Batalla de Reach ru:Падение_Предела